Evil Titns
by RFS4Ever
Summary: Well evil Titans mostly RobStar rated M for adult stuff one shot


_Well because there was no evil Titans or maybe I didn't look hard enough I bring you this_

"Hmmmm…..Starfire?" He moved around the bed but had no luck all he found was a warm spot telling him that she just got up. He listen harder and found a tamping coming from the bathroom. All it took was a little crack before he heard a voice clearly enraged.

"I will destroy them every single one of them….Slowly and painful I shall make them wish their mothers had not conceived them." She rubbed water on her face trying to cool herself clearly she had a nightmare.

"Hey sexy whats up?" He walked in shinning a devilish smile at her which reflected onto her face.

"Dick come here." She motioned him and he did as he was told.

"I love it when you call me Dick It always tells me something." The devil smile still stayed on her lips while he rubbed the back of his hand to her neck.

"Hmmmm…..What does it tell you?" She leaned back while he gently brushed his fingers over her clothed Breast.

"That you want to get a bit naughty." He brought his hand back to her face pulling her into a deep kiss.

"I always want to get a little naught Dick….." He lifted her up dumping her on the bed: While still keeping them connected through lips.

She laid on his chest thinking trying to figure something out. How did thing change so quickly. She was once so happy so glad now angry and mad. She loved one person, and she was sure he was just in the relationship for the sex.

"Sexy whats wrong?" He moved his head his evil smiled on his lips his masked seemed calm and peaceful.

"Dick….." She moved off of him and covered her chest with her knees.

"Yeah?" his smile faded.

"You love me right?" She didn't look at him afraid of something.

"Sexy I love you more than anything. Trust me I might be a "bad guy" but I don't go around sleeping with every girl under the sun. Sex means something to me and what I mean by that is I love you. If I didn't I wouldn't be naked with you right now would I." He pushed her head back on his chest.

"I love you too." The alarm went off causing both to rush.

"Big day today: going to put those goodies where they belong." He smiled at her pulling her close and kissing her very deeply.

" shall we be robbing?" She looked in his masked covered eyes

"Everything."

"Titans today I want no mess ups Slade is back and will try to stop us Kay."

"Sure thing" Cyborg mumbled distanced by the video game he had stole

"Whatever." Raven floated by

"Dude can we take a day off please?"

"Yes Robin it would be nice no….To have a day to ourselves, but then again what could I and you do here all day?" She moved away walking towards the kitchen

"I could think of some things…."He mumbled Staring as she walked then he turned to his friends. "Guess what where going to have a day off."

"Sure thing"

"Whatever."

"Sweet Dudes this rock.'

"If any one needs me and Star don't…We want to be alone." He grabbed her and pulled her into his bedroom.

"Hmmm….Dick since we shall not be doing the stealing could you take off your mask you have wore it all night and….."

"Ha-ha okay here." He pulled the fabric off.'

"Dick is there something wrong with me?" She looked into his clear blue eyes.

"Sexy nothings wrong you're just too hot that's all. Why would you need to ask that?"

"It seems to be happening way to fast. Once I was happy then, now I become enraged and now im in a very deep relationship."

"You don't like our relationship?" He looked sad.

"Oh no Dick or relationship is what keeps me from going mad."

"Sexy I know things seem like they happen to fast I know but now we have to…"

"My name is Kory." She looked at him

"I like calling you sexy."

"? Why"

"Because No one else gets to. Besides I know you like it."

"Maybe or maybe not."

"What should we do on our day off?" He wiped his evil mile back on his face.

"How does sex sound." She purred in his ear until biting on it.

"I liked that." He tugged at her shirt. Pulling it over her head and sucking on her left nibble.

"Dick!" She moaned his name pushing more of her in him.

He hadn't notice but she had managed to strip him out of his uniform leaving him in a pair of boxer.

"Starfire?" He moved her skirt down trying to move her panties.

"nuh huh You 1st." he did as he was told but before he knew it she had her mouth around his harden manhood

"Starfire panties off now." She moved them while he pushed into her repeatedly

She climaxed 1st as always but he never fell long behind After she screamed his name a few seconds later he had fallen on her.

"Dick….." She grasped for air.

"Huh?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
